preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prey (2017) Gameplay
Prey (2017) Gameplay involves stealth, first-person shooting, and melee. Alert level Enemies have three level of alert before the "suspicion indicator" turns red and the enemy attacks the player. The higher their alert level, the more cautious they will be and the more player will be most likely cornered or forced to make a decision, fight or run. Stealth upgrades will help reduce your detection rate to make yourself "concealed" from their notice but it will not affect much for enemies that look at Morgan directly. The higher tier of enemies such as Nightmare will have higher rate of being alerted even player is not on sight. Alert level can be used for advantage if player utilize sneak attack capabilities, while they are not looking at player despite alerted or not alerted you can deal 150% damage in one shot count as sneak attack damage. Quests and Decisions There are many quests throughout this game, including tracking all of alive and deceased Talos I Staff while also conducting series of Main Quest and Side Quest from them. Some of Side Quest can be linked to the Main Quest which will help player in late game such as rescue Dr. Igwe and knock Dahl unconscious. If succeeded then the Main Quest of escape through Shuttle Bay will be available once player initiate the detonation sequence. The side Quests often will reward player nicely, especially when awarded with things that are related to survival such as Materials, Turrets, beverages even weapons. Player can also awarded with Neuromods to gain more upgrades further. Player will make decisions throughout this game whether to spare or kill Talos I Staff or maybe abandon station early. It all depends on your choice which later will be revealed through Dayo Igwe's statement during After Scene Credits. This however require LGV 3.5 which the choice must be made between two options, destroy Talos I or using Nullwave Transmitter that cannot be averted by anything else. Every quest will be related to the choices that you made and it will also be used as a part of judgement from Dayo Igwe. Your decision to rescue Talos I survivors will be counted and placed on Dahl's Shuttle Cargo (Except for five on main deck and those are Igwe, Sarah, Mikhaila, Aaron and Dahl). Knocked-out survivor (Except Luka Golubkin) will also counted and taken to Dahl's Shuttle. You can see the numbers of survivors on Dahl's Cargo on Dahl's shuttle after initiate the detonation sequence (Which you need to keep Igwe alive and Dahl is already performing removal neuromods surgery). Explore Talos I got many places to explore, some area will be related to the quest itself. Huntress Boltcaster can come in handy when it comes to explore as they serve as a harmless weapon that can be used to initiate override door to gain access to the player. Though the enemies will spawn randomly, player have to be cautious at all times since Mimics can come from everywhere and it's best to scan around with Pscyhoscope to look for mimics. Some area was hidden and restricted, requiring player to gain access code to the key or can bypass some of the area through hacking skills and moving objects using Leverage abilities. Player can download map on the security station on that area, giving player enough space to explore further. By exploring Talos I station, you may find something handy for your survival or searching for additional items to salvage in order to be used later. Some area have Operators available and it can either aid player by restoring Health Points, Suit Integrity and Psychics or maybe turned as an enemy where player can loot what's left of it for a better use. Recycle, Manufacture and Dismantling Player can recycle unwanted items on Material Recycler, turning them into materials that player will need to Manufacture items from Fabricators as long as player possess the Fabrication Plan to make items that you need. However you will have limited materials and need to explore Talos I to obtain Fabrication Plan in order to create some that you need it. Some Fabrication Plan are related to the Main Quest while some are necessary for your survival. Player can also dismantle some stuff like Wrench, Handgun and Shotgun that can be yielded for Spare Parts that can be useful on some Side Quests or repairing Junction that was broken to prevent player from taking damage further if player travel through it. Category:Version Specifics Category:Prey (2017)